


Dr. Gordon’s stomach

by 987655



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987655/pseuds/987655
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dr. Gordon’s stomach

Maybe it’s embarrassing, but Adam realized early on that he has a thing for Lawrence’s stomach. He loved it, how soft it was when he hugged Lawrence, the way he could see it when Larry sat down. He knew the doctor was kind of self-conscious about it, but Adam loved the extra bit of chub.

So, maybe, Adam starts... encouraging Lawrence’s snack habit. Always keeping his favorites stocked up, topping up his bowl when he was running out of chips, and always restocking his chocolate stash. If Lawrence noticed, he didn’t say anything. He also didn’t tell Adam to stop, even though he was definitely eating more. Which added up.

Adam could tell Lawrence’s dress shirts were starting to get a little tighter. Not enough to be a problem yet, but his stomach was definitely a little softer, a little bigger. It looks good on Lawrence, and Adam kind of wants to do more. He just doesn’t know how to bring it up.

Turns out, he doesn’t have to. Lawrence brings it up for him, standing in their bedroom and looking in the mirror that hangs on their closet door. He glances over his shoulder at Adam, frowning slightly.

“Do you think I’ve gained weight?” he asks, and Adam has no clue how to answer that. After some hesitation, he finally bites his lip and nods. Lawrence scrubs a hand over his eyes, muttering “fucking fantastic.” He only curses when he’s really upset.

Adam scrambles off the bed to wrap Lawrence up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Not like that, Doc. I like it.” one of Adam’s hands splays over his stomach. Lawrence fixes him with an incredulous look.

“You like this?” he asks, and Adam nods, searching for a way to explain.

“Yeah, like... you like eating junk food, even if you won’t admit it ‘cause you’re some fancy doctor, right? And you’re already so self-conscious about your leg... you shouldn’t be self-conscious about this. It came from you doing something you love, and the weight really suits you. Like, you look fucking _sexy_ , Lawrence.” Adam fixes Lawrence with an earnest look. Lawrence smiles a little, pressing a kiss to Adam’s nose as thanks for the kind words.

Of course, then he has to go and say this: “Is _that_ why you’ve been giving me more snack food?”

Adam turns beet red, which naturally makes Lawrence laugh, but they wind up talking about what Adam wants. He explains that, yeah, maybe it’s kind of really fucking hot when he notices that Lawrence’s shirts are a little tighter because he’s been filling up his chips and chocolate, but he doesn’t actually want Lawrence to be uncomfortable. He just wants Lawrence to enjoy himself. Any extra chub is an added bonus.

To Adam’s surprise, Lawrence is actually into it. He even suggests incorporating pizza nights, from Adam’s favorite greasy joint. Adam somehow manages to blush even harder, burying his nose against Lawrence’s neck and holding him close.

“You’re gonna kill me..” Adam grumbles, earning a laugh from Lawrence.

“I love you too.”

After that, pizza nights become a once-weekly occurrence instead of an occasional treat.

It starts to show. When he stands behind Lawrence in the mirror, there are definitely the beginning of love handles, and the curve of his stomach is more pronounced. So’s his double chin. Adam practically drags him into bed so he can blow Lawrence, nosing the sensitive skin at the bottom of his stomach. He practically covers it in hickeys before finally sucking Lawrence’s cock, so excited he almost gags twice.

Finally, the day comes where Lawrence announces he needs new shirts, and probably new pants. The buttons on the shirt had been straining slightly from the press of Lawrence’s new chub, which really wasn’t the best for going to work. Now, the shirt hangs open, accenting the swell of Lawrence’s stomach.

Adam watches from the bed, waving Lawrence over. “Can we do something to send off your old wardrobe?”

“Like what?” Lawrence asks, amused by the way Adam closes one button right over his stomach, pressing his palm against it and feeling the way it strains as Lawrence breathes. Adam blushes hard, clearing his throat.

“We could have pizza tonight instead of our normal night, and I could... feed you. Like, until your button pops.” he forces his way through the explanation before he totally chickens out.  “And then I’d fuck you right there on the couch if you’re too full to move.”

When he looks up, he sucks in a breath at the way Lawrence’s eyes are blown with desire. The fact he actually agrees to it is enough to send Adam reeling, tugging the doctor into a kiss. Extra snacks and a slice or two of pizza was one thing, but Lawrence saying yes to this? _Wow._

While Lawrence takes care of papers in his office that evening, Adam orders the pizza and gets dessert ready. Milkshakes, one normal-sized for himself and two big ones for Lawrence.

When the pizza arrives, Adam calls Lawrence out to the living room. The shirt he’s wearing is tight enough to leave marks on his stomach, especially once they dig into the food— Adam can remember when the same shirt fit perfectly. Lawrence starts off slowly, but Adam practically scarfs down both of his pieces. He wants to be able to help, to rub Lawrence’s stomach when it starts to hurt so he can pack in more food. He blushes at the thought, watching as Lawrence starts to work his way through a third slice.

When he winces a little trying to sit up for a fourth, Adam shakes his head and silently grabs it for him. While Lawrence eats, Adam gently massages his tender stomach. It’s clearly distended, taut and packed full of food. When Lawrence finishes his fourth slice, the button is still holding. He passes Lawrence a fifth greasy piece, one hand still pressed to Lawrence’s growing stomach.

“Try for one more, then we’ll move on to dessert. C’mon.” Adam urges, cheeks flushed as he watches Lawrence.

He manages about half the slice with Adam’s encouragement, but still no pop. Adam had kind of hoped they’d get to the milkshakes— this would definitely add to Lawrence’s curves. He totally forgoes his own, perching next to Lawrence on the couch. Lawrence, stomach straining and shirt barely holding together, is a fucking beautiful sight.

“Just close your eyes and keep swallowing. I’ll hold the cup. The sooner your button pops, the sooner I can get you out of those tight pants and fuck you.” Adam reminds him, earning a quick nod from the doctor as his head tips back and eyes fall shut.

Like this, Adam can tell it’s easy for Lawrence to lose himself in the taste of the milkshake and the simple instruction of ‘don’t think, just swallow.’ Adam’s amazed, watching Lawrence pack down the first large cup. He watches the button closely as he holds the second cup to Lawrence’s lips. About halfway through it comes the snap of thread and clatter of the button on the wood floor.

Adam sets the milkshake aside, cupping Lawrence’s face in his hands and kissing him hard. He’s careful not to lean against Lawrence’s sensitive stomach, one hand stroking over the newly-exposed flesh. It feels hot and hard, and Adam’s sure Lawrence’ll still have a bump the next morning.

“You packed away so much, holy shit Lawrence.” he lets out a soft moan under his breath, carefully undoing the rest of the buttons so he can feel more of Lawrence’s skin. He leans down, licking and sucking gently at the sensitive flesh. “I’m gonna fuck you _so_ good. You don’t even have to move, baby.”

Lawrence half moans, half groans as Adam carefully undoes his fly. He can tell it’s a relief to have the constricting garment open from the way Lawrence practically whimpers. It takes all Adam’s self control not to just tug Lawrence’s pants the rest of the way off, but he doesn’t want to hurt him by jostling his stomach, easing them off instead. Adam pushes Lawrence’s legs apart, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d stashed earlier.

Spreading some over his fingers, Adam presses another kiss to Lawrence’s stomach as he pushes in the first finger. Lawrence whines softly. His breath was already labored, but now it hitches in his throat as Adam curls his finger to brush over the doctor’s prostate. This time, the whine is more of a moan as Lawrence’s head tips back.

“Let me take care of you, Doc. You worked so hard tonight, you’re so full— let me take you apart.” he whispers against Lawrence’s tender skin, watching as Lawrence shivers, struggling to arch up under the weight of his overstuffed stomach.

Adam keeps fingering Lawrence, slowly taking him apart. The sight of Lawrence struggling to move but unable to because of his gut was practically driving Adam mad. When he’s ready, Adam pulls out his fingers and slicks up his cock. When he thrusts in, he has to be careful not to put any pressure on Lawrence’s stomach when he leans forward.

His thrusts are short and slow, drawing little gasps from Lawrence. He uses one hand to prop himself up, the other hand caressing Lawrence’s stomach. Adam is already embarrassingly close just from seeing Lawrence pop his button, starting to stroke his cock. He wants Lawrence to cum first, wants to see him paint his swollen gut with his release.

“C’mon, baby— I need you to cum for me, wanna see you cum all over your stomach, s’gonna look _so_ fucking sexy.” Adam urges, thrusts coming a little faster. Lawrence cums quickly at Adam’s words and his thumb stroking over the head of his cock, white spattering his aching stomach. That sight pushes Adam over the edge faster than he thought possible, spilling inside Lawrence with a strangled moan.

After catching his breath, Adam presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Lawrence’s mouth. He gets a damp washcloth, cleaning Lawrence’s stomach before helping him up from the couch and into the bedroom. Lawrence is unsteady, groaning and cursing softly at the pain from having to move, but Adam promises to curl up and massage his stomach until he falls asleep.

He makes good on his word, spooning behind Lawrence and gently rubbing his tender skin, pressing kisses to the doctor’s shoulder as he finally drifts off to sleep. Adam stays awake a little longer, taking the chance to keep touching, exploring the stretched expanse, thinking about how he did that. He stuffed Lawrence beyond full, left him aching and needy. Thinking about where the meal will settle is almost enough to get him hard again— whether it’ll wind up on Lawrence’s hips, or his jaw, maybe his ass or thighs, or even his stomach. That was still Adam’s favorite part of Lawrence’s body, stretched tight with food or empty and deliciously soft.

The next morning, Adam turned out to be right— it was less noticeable, but Lawrence’s stomach was still tight, still full of greasy pizza and rich milkshake. When Lawrence turns over to face him and asks for cinnamon rolls in bed for breakfast even though he can’t possibly be hungry, Adam’s cheeks turn bright red and he tugs Lawrence into a kiss.

“Anything you want.” he answers, and he means it— especially if it results in even more chub.


End file.
